User blog:Golden8King/10 Games I want to hear more of at E3 2015
So with E3 a bit less than a month away, I thought I'd make a list of what I'd love to see at this year's E3. This is gonna be a series of a several blogs I am going to do across the upcoming weeks. As always, feel free to list your personal wishes in the comments below. Now, in today's blog, I'm going to talk about 10 games I'd love to hear more of at this year's E3 convention. What I mean by that, is that these games aren't world premiers but games we already know about but aren't released yet. So with that said and in particular order, here are 10 games I'd like to see more of at E3 2015. '1. Yooka-Laylee' Okay, so let's tackle the elephant in the room right away, shall we? I am pretty much pumped as anybody else is (especially guys my age who grew up with games like Super Mario 64 and Banjo-Kazooie) for this game. I think it looks (and more notably sounds!) amazing and I can't wait any longer for the release of this game. Sadly, I'll have to wait like at least Fall 2016 for it. Anyway, what I really hope is that YL is not just a BK clone but has its own spin on things or just tries something new while trying to stick as close to the classic formula as possible. Of course, I'd still love it if was just a BK clone but having YL stand on its own legs with its own stlye would be so more awesome. So what I'm expecting from this year's E3 is a proper trailer and maybe, just maybe, even a playable demo. '2. Mario Maker' If it's something I love, it's a building game (just let me build something and dig thousands of hours into it - just look at Minecraft or LittleBigPlanet). And if it's something I'm bad at, it's 2D Mario games. I don't know why I'm so bad at them - I just am. Anyway, this game intrigues me a lot with its seemingly endless possibilities. Just please, please, please let me create rooms you can reach via warp pipe. It's d be so cool. So what I want to see are a lot more information about the possiblities of the game and a playable demo. '3. Ratchet & Clank' The first Ratchet & Clank game was like one of the first games I actually beat and completed. I was like six years old at the time it was released and I loved it. I loved the humor, the gameplay and so forth. And because the last good R&C game in my eyes was Crack in Time, I am excited for the reboot. Now, hopefully the game doesn't cling onto the plot of the movie it accompanies too much. Plus, I really hope it doesn't mix up the whole lore too much. Anyway, what I'm hoping for is a trailer for both, the movie and the game - and maybe, just maybe a demo to the game. '4. Final Fantasy XV' My reactions to Episode Duscae were mixed: I digged the overall gameplay, the looks, the music and the open world. I most importantly liked the camping mechanic. And I could look at these water giraffe thingies all day long if I wanted to. What I want to see is a new trailer and please, please, please a release date - and if it's something like Fall 2017 - I don't care, it's fine with me. I just want to know when to expect it. Category:Blog posts